All About Yvette
All About Yvette was the fifth episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on July 15, 2000. Plot Best friends Ren and Charlotte are having a great time decorating the gym for a dance. However, things change when Charlotte's old friend Yvette shows up and Ren starts to feel left out as Charlotte seems to pick up right where she left off with Yvette. Even Ren's mom likes the new girl. The situation isn't helped when Yvette accidentally knocks Ren off a ladder while they are working in the gym, sending her flying through a huge hanging banner. Ren becomes so irritated that she breaks off her friendship with Charlotte. Mom tries to convince her, though, that it's possible to have more than one best friend, something Ren doesn't think is true. At the dance, Ren and Yvette run into each other in the bathroom, and to Ren's surprise, Yvette confesses that she has felt like the odd person out with Charlotte since she came to Sacramento. All three girls make their peace. Meanwhile, Louis tries to convince his mother that he is mature enough to babysit for Twitty's little brother, along with some help from Tawny. Little Miltie turns out to be a real handful for the duo. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Julie Anne Kominski as Student *Shannon Marshall as Charlotte *Michele Nordin as Yvette *Sawyer Sweeten as Milton *Sullivan Sweeten as Milton Trivia *Eileen mentions that she attended Brown University. Brown is one of the Ivy League schools (like Harvard, Yale, and Princeton). It's located in Providence, Rhode Island. *At the "Awesome Eighties" dance, Eileen is dressed like Boy George in his Culture Club days, Charlotte is costumed like Tina Turner around the time of her Private Dancer album, Twitty seems to be dressed like Adam Ant with a hairstyle like Mike Score, lead singer of A Flock of Seagulls, and Ren and Yvette are in styles that look like a cross between Madonna and Cyndi Lauper's looks of the time. *Tawny's three favorite DVD's are identified as Frankenstein (presumably the 1931 version with Boris Karloff), Bride of Frankenstein and Oklahoma! *This is the first time that Louis and the other 7th graders have been identified as 13 years old. *Yvette and Charlotte were best friends when they were younger. *Eileen looks at her shoes that Ren has been polishing and can see her reflection. She asks herself, "Is that a gray hair?" Could anyone get ANY shoes clean enough to see a single gray hair reflected in them? *Yvette tells Charlotte and Ren that her father has transferred to Sacramento and that she will be attending Lawrence next semester. But she's never seen again. Also, Charlotte is described by Ren as her best friend, but she only appears in one more episode ("Louis in the Middle," the next broadcast after this one) before she too disappears without another word mentioned about her. 105 105